The present invention relates to a rotary exercise system with adjustable rotational resistance to improve training for climbing, pull-ups, CrossFit, general upper body strength, and other forms of fitness.
Traditional means of climbing exercise equipment consume large amounts of space and are potentially dangerous. Elevated monkey bars often seen in CrossFit games, attached to rigs and racks, and included in current multi-functional fitness setups designed for multiple users are designed to elevate users sometimes as high as 12 ft. in the air. Fatigue and muscle failure while climbing these pieces of equipment could prove to be extremely dangerous. Other prior approaches of overhead exercise equipment to simulate continuous climbing or pull-ups include complex designs with many parts, often requiring electricity and motors. Several of the designs utilize a conveyor belt like system with handle bars. Still others may have free spinning handles or bars providing minimal strength training. The foregoing devices further lack versatility for working different muscle groups and performing different exercise routines.
A need exists for an improved and versatile rotary exercise system.